Slashy love by night
by The Titty Master
Summary: Warning: This story is filled with slash, lemon and sexual scenes. Watch as Sonic and Tails and the Fazbear crew share slashy love by night.
1. Night 1

Slashy love by Night

Night 1

Sonic looked around Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he and tails had gone there for Tails' birthday, tails enjoyed it a lot through Sonic didn't really like it that much although for some reason Sonic just couldn't keep his eyes off a certain red fox.

Anyway it was after hours and they needed to get home but Sonic hadn't seen Tails for a while. As he walked around, he wondered why it seemed like he was the only one there, sure it was after hours but no staff had told him to leave they just all disappeared.

Sonic walked down through a hallway and he passed a janitor's closet but as he walked by it, he could hear moaning coming from the closet.

"Tails?" Sonic said looking at the door.

There was no response apart from the moaning getting louder, Sonic decided to open the door; he grabbed the knob pulled the door open and grasped as he saw it.

Tails and Chica were on the closet floor having sex, Chicha was loudly moaning as Tails thrust his inside of her.

Sonic was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth, it was Foxy.

"Ah Matey I seen ya checking me out today, let's go back to my cove and have some fun" Foxy said dragging Sonic back to Pirate's cove.

The two got behind the curtains; Foxy pulled his shorts down and bent over.

"I want you inside of me" Foxy said, Sonic nodded as he whipped out his blue hedgehog cock and inserted it inside of Foxy's anus.

"Oh my god!" Foxy shouted as Sonic began thrusting in and out as fast as possible.

"Gotta go fast, Gotta go fast, Gotta go fast!" Sonic shouted while penetrating Foxy's anus.

Meanwhile Mike Schmidt and Phone Guy watched on in horror, Phone guy tried to keep a straight face but it was hard especially with his sexy younger companion next to him with a horrified expression on the face.

They had just found that while Chica was having sex with a fox that had been in there, a hedgehog that had been looking for the fox was having sexy with Foxy in pirate's cove.

"What the holy shit?" Mike managed to say.

"I can't believe I'm still a virgin" Phone guy said, he covered his mouth in shock, why the fuck had he said this.

"So you wouldn't mind trying this?" Mike asked.

"It would be nice" Phone guy said blushing, Mike started to smile.

"I was hoping you would say that" Mike said as he put his hand on Phone Guy's crotch and started giving him a hand job.

"That feels so good" Phone Guys said as pleasure quickly took over him.

"You should see what I can do with my mouth" Mike said.

Meanwhile

"YES!" Foxy shouted as sonic ejaculated inside his ass, the two collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Foxy asked puffing as he tucked his head into Sonic's chest.

"You bet your sweet ass I am" Sonic said.


	2. Night 2

Night 2 Phone Guy's sexuality decision and Freddy's problem

It was currently twelve AM and at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria everything was quiet until Tails and Sonic came out of hiding from some boxes in the supply room.

"Right we, have our fun time with Foxy and Chica then we meet up here at Six AM" Sonic said, tails nodded and walked off.

Meanwhile in the office

"So you ready for night 2" Mike said as he played with Phone Guy's brown hair.

"I'm not sure" Phone guy sighed.

"Why, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"I don't know if I'm gay or if I'm straight" Phone guy said.

"Well there's one way to find out" Mike smirked as he pulled down Phone Guy's pants.

"I'll try to be gentle" Phone Guy said, Mike nodded as he began to suck Phone Guy's dick.

Meanwhile

"I missed you tails" Chica said as she laid down on one of the dining room tables.

"I missed you too Chica" Tails said.

Tails inserted his penis into Chica who began moaning as Tails trusted in and out of Chicha. Suddenly Fox's head shot out from behind the curtains of Pirate Cove.

"OH SONIC YES!" Fox shouted before he went back behind the curtains.

Backstage Freddy looked through the backstage door at the sight of Tails fucking Chica before looking down at Bonnie who was giving him a blowjob.

"Get up bitch!" Freddy ordered.

Bonnie stopped sucking him off and stood up.

"Yes Freddy" Bonnie said nervous that Freddy wasn't pleased with her.

"Why weren't you doing a better job" Freddy angrily said.

"I'm sorry Freddy but…" Bonnie trailed off.

"But what!" Freddy shouted slapping her again.

"You have erectile dysfunction" Bonnie answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this" Freddy shouted throwing Bonnie to the ground.

"I didn't want to get you mad" Bonnie said.

"Well that didn't work, so you need a punishment" Freddy said ripping a bare endoskeleton's arm off and handing it to Bonnie.

"You know what to do" Freddy said.

Bonnie nodded and prepared her anus before fisting herself with the endoskeleton's arm.

"Oh God!" Bonnie said as Freddy left the room.

"You stay here for the rest of the night, I'm going to look for the sex doll" Freddy said leaving Bonnie alone in the darkness with an endoskeleton's arm wrist deep in her ass.

Back in the office, Mike had finished blowing Phone Guy and known had his pants down and was on his knees.

Phone Guy got onto his knees and pushed his cock up to Mike's asshole.

"I'll promise I'll be gentle" Phone Guy said before shoving his cock into Mike's anus.


	3. Night 3

Night 3 Bonnie's extra punishment

In their office Phone Guy and Mike clean up the sperm that covers the walls, floors and chairs of the office.

"I don't think us doing it reverse cow girl style with my dick facing the wall was a good idea" Mike said as he cleaned his jiz off the celebrate poster hanging on the wall.

"You gotta admit it felt good" Phone Guy said with a smirk, Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Wanna go for another round?" Phone guy asked.

"What the hell" Mike sighed pulling his pants down.

Meanwhile, Foxy fell off Sonic's dick as their love making session finished.

"That was great" Foxy said.

"We're not alone" Sonic replied.

Foxy looked up to see Bonnie looking back at them.

"You were watching us!" Foxy angrily shouted getting up.

"I'm sorry" Bonnie said.

Foxy and Sonic looked at each other before nodded, Foxy ran at Bonnie picked her up, before she could say anything Foxy slid his dick inside of Bonnie's vagina.

"Oh god" Bonnie shouted.

Sonic ran behind Bonnie and shoved his dick inside Bonnie's ass, the two rapidly trusted into Bonnie's vagina and ass double penetrating her.

Meanwhile Freddy walked around the pizzeria, he heard Bonnie's shouting and screaming and just sighed.

"Stupid bitch" Freddy said as he opened up the supply closet to see Tails fucking Chica.

"Privacy!" Tails and Chica shouted in unison.

Freddy slammed the door and went on in his search for the Golden Freddy Sex Doll.

"What is this world coming to" Freddy asked himself.


End file.
